The present invention relates to a method of managing a work operation of a network computer system comprising a plurality of computers.
As a system has become greater in size and global, works executed daily have been decentrailized and globalized, too. For instance, there may be the case where one work is dividedly allocated to, and executed by, a plurality of computers because throughput of one computer is not sufficient. There is the case where large quantities of data dispersedly stored in a plurality of computers are processed by each computer to obtain an intermediate result and these results are gathered together at one position to obtain a final result. In such a case, because management has been made in the past only as to which computer executes which work, a manager cannot easily grasp the relationship of divided works if one work is divided and allocated to a plurality of computers. It is therefore desired to provide a service which can supervise the execution of works and which is directed to a manager for supervising the execution of the works by managing divided works as one work even when a certain work is divided and allocated to a plurality of computers such a server would eliminate the need for examining in advance the computer or computers that execute the work or the divided works.
It has been customary to immediately transfer an information representing various events (e.g. start, termination, abnormal termination, etc.) that occur with the execution of the work to a computer for supervising the work. Therefore, a problem remains unsolved that those events which are rarely looked up usually (start, termination, etc.) are transferred in vain though they are necessary for the supervision purpose. Thus, the service should have as its aim reducing the transfer quantity of information by transferring only the reformation having high urgency such as the occurrence of abnormality when the events occur.
It has also been customary in the past to altogether store various definition informations relating to the execution of the work (e.g. execution schedules, execution parameters, etc.) in one place. This renders the problem that a long time is necessary for looking up the definition information for executing the work, though management is easy.